The Prince's Shadows
by ahjinbbuing
Summary: Sung Jinwoo was a skilled assassin known for his excellence in shortswords in his past life. After being killed by the enemies of a mafia, he woke up in a new world that is completely different from Earth. "Prince Jinwoo, the Empress wishes to see you." Wait a minute, a prince! He was now reincarnated as Prince Sung Jin Woo, the 2nd son of the emperor.
1. Prologue

……………

I continue to run in the dark corridors, I heard their fast steps getting closer behind me. There is no time to run away anymore, the enemies were getting closer with an extreme killing intent.

I held on both of my shortswords and ran even faster than before.

**"This chase ends now."**

I cursed internally when I saw the enemies in front of me. Some guys with all-black outfits cornered me from behind as well.

I tried fighting them and flawlessly killed half of their numbers. But those guys used a cheap trick without me knowing.

**"Sleep tight, Motherfucker! This is what you get for messing up with my gang!"**

I didn't know what happened. Everything just blacked out and before I knew it, I'm going to see hell the next time I open my eyes.

……………

_*knock knock knock*_

A groan escaped my lips,** "Don't disturb me..."**

**"But your highness, the empress is requesting of your audience."**

Your highness? The empress? ... what in the holy god was he talking about?

I opened my eyes, only to see a ceiling unfamiliar to me.

I was supposed to be somwhere in a dark alley in Seoul, why am inside an unknown bedroom?

**"What the..."**

There was supposed to be gunshots and blood in his body, yet when he searched under his shirt, he only saw a flawless and toned body underneath.

_'What happened? Was that mission all a dream?'_

**"Your Highness!"**

**"Why are you calling me—"**

A gasp suddenly escaped his lips. Chains of memories from another person went through his head like a flash. It caused him a major headache.

**"I-I'm a prince...?"**

A prince which was always looked down upon as weak and useless.

He was confused, he was already killed by those mafia gangsters. But he suddenly got reincarnated as a prince from another dimension?!

What is he supposed to do now?

In his past life, weak was a word that didn't exist in his vocabulary. Since the original owner of this body died, he had to play Prince Jinwoo's role.

What a coincidence it is to possess the same name of the body he reincarnated to.

_Weak? Stupid? Cursed?_

In the battlefield, a group of soldiers shivered in fear. Their leader was killed mercilessly and they don't know what to do anymore. Should they attack or retreat?

**"What weak enemies..."** Jinwoo picked up his new pair shortswords filled with blood from killing the soldiers trying to conquer their kingdom's land.

**"What's happening? Wasn't he suppose to be in his palace and rot there? How could someone like him possibly threaten my position as crown prince?" **The emperor could only sigh and dismiss the first prince.

Jinwoo smirked, **"This kingdom should prepare themselves... they misjudged me."**

……………

_So some characters in this fanfic would be created by me while majority of the rest will come from the original manhwa. It is interesting to put Jinwoo in a plot of Isekai where korean manhwas normally take as a plot. Imagine Jinwoo as a prince_

_This is all created inside my head, it is not related to the original plot of the manhwa._

_Credits of the characters goes to Solo Leveling!_

_Let's go and level up everyone~_

_Love,_

_ahjinbbuing._


	2. Chapter 1: Back from the Dead

_Disclaimer: Solo Leveling is not mine. This is all fanfiction, nothing is related to the original plot of the manhwa. Characters and concepts belong to solo leveling._

_Anyways, Enjoy reading!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

In a far away land called Skia Kingdom, there was a realm where magic was freely possessed by the chosen ones. Mages were a blessing to their land and the commoners see those mages as the Heroes who will defeat the Dark Kingdoms. Mana and magic stones were used as their source of income in their daily life. Among the noble families and the imperial family, their magic is passed down and inherited for generations to generations now.

Skia Kingdom was only one among the 8 kingdoms that ruled the country. The royal family had possessed the most dangerous magic a mage can wield, it is called being a "Necromancer." The first king of Skia Kingdom was a great monarch known for his deadly abilities that no one can ever defeat. Sadly, he had passed away from an unknown sickness and up until the present, he had no one that inherited his deadly powers. The next kings were the son of the first king, but they only knew how to master the longsword and the ability to manipulate objects at their will.

In the present year 3020, princes and princesses from the eight kingdoms had gathered in the palace for the celebration of Emperor Sung's birthday. The guests were wearing expensive suits and gowns tailored for the purpose of this event. Every nobles present was trying hard to impress the royal family in hopes of marrying off to the crown prince, Sung Jinhyuk. The crown prince was well-known for his great skills in combat and politics. He also possessed a flawless and a handsome face, with blonde locks and pure black eyes.

Prince Jinhyuk walked across the hall, many guest had greeted him and tried to start a conversation with him which he gladly entertained.

"Oh look! Isn't that the prince coming from a mistress?"

"I heard that he rarely goes out of his palace because of a sickness."

"Compared to the handsome and smart crowned prince, he is just a piece of trash."

Gossiping between the nobles was a common occurrence in the society. Even though they are bathmouthing a prince by birth, the royal knights didn't scold them and just let them be. It was only the Cursed Prince after all.

"Oh? Since when did you have the courage to attend my father's fiest?" Jinhyuk stopped the second prince from walking away any further by initiating a conversation.

"This place is not where you belong. You might damage our beloved kingdom's reputation if you frequently show your ridiculous self to others. I suggest you go back to your shabby palace and stay alone in your room like the good boy you are."

"I don't understand, I am not doing anything wrong..."

A lean and average-height prince stood there, he had no intention to cause any shame in the family.

"You don't belong here, Jinwoo. Only invited nobles are permissible to be here."

"Am I not invited, brother?"

"I don't have the energy to talk to a incompetent person like you, just leave before I call the royal guards."

"But I am also the son of the Emperor, Jinhyuk..."

Jinwoo stood there, staring right to his half-brother's black eyes. He was tired of always being humiliated and treated like a piece of trash. He was also a prince... it's not his fault for having poor health and a weak body. Compared to the expensive garments his brother was wearing, he was only wearing a plain top and bottom which is obviously worn out for being used for the nth time.

Jinhyuk's eyes widened, since when did this loser learn to talk back to him!? Jinhyuk smirked, I finally have a reason to punish you, you bastard.

"Why don't we take this conversation outside?" Jinhyuk insisted.

Jinwoo frowned, but he had no choice but to listen, so he obediently followed his half-brother out of the party venue.

Prince Jinwoo can only stay quiet when Jinhyuk led him to one of the royal carriages.

"Please listen to me for once, this will be for the greater good. Didn't you hear them gossiping? What if it affects the reputation of the Emperor?"

"I-I will leave at once, Brother."

"Thankyou for understanding."

As the second prince stepped inside, he glanced at Jinhyuk's direction, "When will I be able to go back here?"

"Probably when the Emperor wishes to see you."

"Tell him I'll be waiting."

"Alright."

The carriage starts to move and leave the royal palace. Prince Jinhyuk looks at the retreating back of the carriage where his brother is at.

'You'll never be able to be alive tomorrow, anyway. This is our last meeting, brother.'

Jinhyuk smiled wickedly before turning around to go back and enjoy the party.

"Where have you gone, your Highness?"

"Just took out the trash."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." the Crown Prince chirped and took out a glass of wine the waiter was offering.

* * *

Earth Year 2020 - Present

"At midnight, the Russian Mafia would be exporting their illegal goods in the center capital. It would be a loss if we don't get this opporrtunity and get all the good stuff."

A big buff Korean man wearing thick glassess carefully explained the details and the exact locations on the map he sprawled out on the wooden table.

The execution team only curtly nodded.

"We will be using the vans to get there, Jinwoo-"

"Yes Leader-nim?"

"You'll be guiding Team A to get inside the back of their camp. I have high expectations from you."

"Yes Leader-nim, you chose the right guy." Jinwoo boyishly grinned.

Team A and Team B had started to head for their mission's location. They were assassins hired by the underground mafia. Although it was a dirty and bloody job, it had a decent pay enough to afford a luxurious lifestyle.

Jinwoo had guided his team expertly. He already created strategic plans their team could execute to finish the mission faster. The pay was 3 Billion Won, they should do anything to finish this job flawlessly.

Sung Jinwoo was known in the underground world as the Shadow Assassin. He was brilliant in killing people before his targets could even register they're already dead. Unlike others who used a typical gun, it was unusual to go only with a pair of shortswords.

Jinwoo got his weapon ready since the enemies were near.

"You'll only use that?" his co-worker questioned.

"Yep."

"I have an extra gun here." he offered suggestively.

"Save it."

The other guy could only gasp as Jinwoo decided to make the first move without informing them.

There were only two guards guarding the back gate, how careless of them. Jinwoo easily sliced his weapon against their fatal spots and instantly took out their life before they could shout for help.

His co-worker swore he will never question him again because of his choice of weapons.

The plan was going smoothly, they already got to the place where the smuggled goods are hiding.

"Get the best one of the boxes." Jinwoo ordered as their team proceeded to carry the best quality of firearms.

Suddenly, a loud explosion stopped their actions. The whole wall of the building was turned to crumbles in a minute. Stones and broken window panes scattered on the air, causing many different bruises on them.

"Fuck," Jinwoo cursed because his team mates were as good as "Wiped-Out" after the ceiling collapsed as well. His shoulder was hit by one of the broken glasses, it hurt like a bitch.

This was all not according to plan! Who had set up a bomb explosion in one of their safe places for their goods? Who would even expect this to happen?

'My 3 Billion Won...' Jinwoo can only cry in his head in disbelief. He wanted to murder everyone now for ruining his chance to get his reward.

He heard fast footsteps and gunshots from outside, he quickly picked up his weapon and ran out of the collapsed building.

The base of the enemy was just too vast in size, but he will find a way out somehow. He couldn't allow to die in this basic mission after all his years of experience in the underground mafia. Hell No.

He thought he'll escape but was mistaken when he heard gunshots just behind him.

"Stop right there!" He couldn't understand what they were saying since they were speaking Russian. Jinwoo fastens his pace and continued to think of ways to escape.

He was running out of breath for running too long, when will this chase end?

"This chase ends now."

Jinwoo grit his teeth upon seeing the Russian guys in front of him, he turned around to escape only to see the same thing.

"Shit."

He had no choice but to charge all of them alone. He tightened his grip on his weapon and flawlessly slashed the enemy's neck.

"Kill him! Hurry shoot!"

Jinwoo panics upon seeing them pulling out all of their guns and triggering them all at once. He hid behind the enemy's back causing some of the bullets to shoot their own allies.

"This sneaky little bastard!" the Russian gangster cursed, "Why did you idiots shoot me?! I said shoot him--"

Jinwoo took this opportunity to stab him on the back. He pulled out his sword dripping from crimson red.

Continuous rounds of bullets aimed at him but he ran and dodged it. Some of the bullets grazed against his skin but he was quick enough to dodge. He was thankful to have super fast reflexes or else he might be dead already.

In the corner, a Russian gangster used his cellphone to call the higher ups, "Boss, enemies had infiltrated our base where the goods are exported. We need back-up."

"Our remaining army in Korea are busy dooing another mission. While more reinforces are just being dispatched back in Russia... Just use the planted bombs in that area and retreat.

"But the goods Boss?"

"There's only a few of them there, some are fake. The real ones are at the ship aboard already."

"Alright, we'll do just as you say then."

Jinwoo had managed to kill half of them when suddenly they retreated.

He took this chance to escape.

'Why were they heading out? They could have gotten me if they just added more reinforcements... Lucky for me though.'

Jinwoo stopped on his tracks, he was hearing an odd and loud sound.

The sound of a ticking timer.

His eyes widened, he turned around quickly to escape but the container beside him suddenly exploded.

"Sleep tight, Motherfucker! This is what you get for messing up with my gang!"

Jinwoo closed his eyes, the burns and damage blinding his sight. This was probably the end.

Darkness then swallowed his whole consciousness.

All he can see was the un-ending depths of darkness. It seemed like he was on his way to meet the devil. He had murdered hundreds of people after all.

"Your Highness!"

What was that sound?

knock knock knock*

"Prince Jinwoo! Please wake up! The Empress is requesting your audience!"

Jinwoo opened his eyes and took heavy breathes. He was sweating all over and he felt sticky. His eyes took a while to adjust to his surroundings. Why was everything so dark? He searched around carefully.

He's inside a bedroom on a large soft bed. Just where is he? He gasped, "Shouldn't I be on a hospital or something!?"

He survived that explosion after all. Thank the heavens for giving him a second chance to prove himself. But wait a second, shouldn't he have third-degree burns? He searched everywhere on his body but there wasn't a single bruise nor burns. Is this all magic? or maybe he's still in a dream?

"Your Highness!"

He was getting annoyed, just who is calling him? Maybe he could get this opportunity to ask where he is and when he is going to get out of this unknown place. Did some old rich dude saved him back then?

The door opens and he saw a female maid with an odd happy expression, "I told you he's not responding for a while, maybe he's dead--"

The maid stopped and shrieked when he saw Jinwoo sitting up straight with a confused expression.

"H-How did you--?!" The maid yelped in surprise. She was sure she added the deadliest poison in the Prince's medicine yesterday. He should be lying down and rotting away after one day.

Before Jinwoo could ask her questions, his head was hit by something hard. No, nobody had hit him physically. Tons of memories that are surely not his came flashing in his brain for a while.

He was in another world! What scared him the most is because it was confirmed that he died on the explosion from Earth. Being resurrected all of a sudden, was this even possible? This strange events could only happen from movies and books, but he was experiencing it. This was all his present reality.

He looked over his right and saw a pale-faced maid. He knew that the maid had poisoned the real prince, the true reason of death this body experienced before he took over.

"Get out of my sight! You think I wouldn't know? That you planned to kill me with that shitty drink?" Jinwoo said with menace. If looks could kill, that maid could have been dead seconds ago.

"I-It wasn't me.. I swear!"

The real Prince Sung Jinwoo needs to be avenged. He was treated like garbage despite having royal blood. Everyone mistreated this poor prince until the day of his death bed. Everyone just deserved to suffer.

Jinwoo sighed mentally, too bad he lost his shortswords. He could have resolved everything by killing this maid first.

"But I'll let you go, just tell me who ordered you to do this."

"It was Prince Jinhyuk, your highness. He gave me a lot of jewels to do this... I was blinded by money I'm sorry." the maid never looked up to meet his eyes. She was trembling while lying on the ground.

"Leave my room. Don't every fucking show up in front of me again, do you understand?"

"Thankyou... Thankyou, Thankyou your Highness!"

Jinwoo can only stare as he watches the retreating figure of his murderer. He stood up, but his head hurts so much. His body is in pain too. Just what kind of poison did they kill the previous prince with?

He limply walks towards the mirror, he stares in shock.

"I still look like the real me! Although this guy is so thin, weak and..." He lifts his shirt only to see a flat and white stomach, "I have no abs, damn it. I have to work hard to get it again."

So... Jinhyuk was the name of the guy he suspects as his mortal enemy?

So they are half-brothers, but he still wanted to kill him in a pathetic way. Jinwoo doesn't recall any memory of the past owner doing anything bad to that guy. What was his problem? He even went all the way to kill him.

Jinwoo scrunches his nose, "I stink."

He looked around the room. It was big alright. But the furniture was torn and old, including the painting of the walls. It was obvious how neglected the real Jinwoo was.

He took a bath in the bathroom and tried hard to find decent clothes.

"These are all crap." he mutters, he needed stylish combat clothes. Just like his past life, he loved wearing ordinary but stylish clothes.

He chose a good outfit for training in the closet. Time to work out and get this weak body stronger than ever before.

He walked out of his bedroom and heed no mind to all of the few maids who saw him. It was a miracle that there were even maids working for him. They all must have been working for the Empress to observe and kill him when defenseless.

It's day one for his preparation to avenge the real Jinwoo.

He saw a good place to train outside of the palace. It was like a forest filled with trees. The grass were unattended for a long time so it grew up until his knees.

In the open field, he started his way to jog. Cardio was a good start for this weak body.

While warming up, a maid appears out of no where, "Your Highness? Didn't you get the message?"

"Uh, what is it? I'm busy."

"But the empress wants to see you."

"I rather not go. Tell her I'm sick or something."

"I..."

"Just do it or else." Jinwoo gave her a murderous gaze. The maid shrieked and ran away after that.

"Am I that scary?"

The maids were in a crisis. Prince Jinwoo was supposed to be quiet and weak. Why did he suddenly changed? It was still giving them quite a shock. He was like another person inside the same body.

Jinwoo was doing some laps and push-ups for a while, he was groaning because his muscles were starting to ache.

He lies on the grass field and looks up to the blue sky.

"I need a plan... I need to show that Jinhyuk who he is dealing with."

"Greetings, Prince."

He gasped upon seeing a random stranger staring right above him. The stranger was wearing all black clothes, alike to a commoner. What's unique about him is his silver mask that only shows his pitch-black eyes. Jinwoo was sure he was alone, where did he came from then?

"Who are you?!"

"I'm the first emperor of this kingdom."

"Wait... Aren't you dead already?!"

Jinwoo laughed, "Nice joke."

"It appears you don't believe me yet."

"Ofcourse. I don't know you after all." Jinwoo sat up and observed the stranger.

"I'm Ashborn and you are Jinwoo. Now that we know each other's names, we are considered as acquaintances."

"Wait, how did you get in here? Doesn't this place have guards?"

"I'm already dead a long, long time ago. You'll be surprised of where I came from."

"What?"

"I'm your shadow."

"Shadow?"

"Yes. No one but you can see me."

"That doesn't make any sense." Jinwoo laughed, "I must be hallucinating."

"Then how about this, I know that you are not the real Prince Jinwoo, you came from another dimension."

"What, how did you...?" Was this guy serious?

"I have been watching over the real Prince Jinwoo since he was born. He was always a kind and intelligent child, but everyone always mistreated him that's why he preferred being locked up in his room. He had no good memories with family and he always believed that he was weak and stupid."

Jinwoo nodded, he had those memories in his head as well. He felt anger for those people who looked down upon the prince

"I really don't know anything about this world, but since I am now the previous Prince, I must do what he can't do."

"There is something else to worry about." Ashborn sat beside him and looked upon the sky. Jinwoo looks at him in curiosity.

"Jinwoo is just 18 right now. But in two years time, there would be a war that could annihilate the whole kingdom. Only you could stop this impending crisis from happening."

"Me? But I'm just a weak guy, look at my body."

"That's why I'm going to give you something to help you and my kingdom."

"Give me something?"

"I'm going to gift you the power over the dead. The power of a Shadow Monarch."

"What? Isn't that magic?"

"Magic is abundant but only chosen ones are gifted with these powers. Yet my power is a forbidden magic that no one else can possess unless I give it to them."

"You're giving it to me? but I'm not even someone you are familiar with. I may look like Prince Jinwoo but I'm not him."

"I already predicted that you'll come to this world. So I decided to come and welcome you here."

"Wait. Magic is something that comes only from fantasy books in my dimension. Is this all really possible?"

Ashborn smiles, "Ofcourse. Do you wish to save my kingdom and take the throne?"

"Taking the throne? But the kingdom already has the crown prince, my so called half-brother. How can I possibly overthrow all of them?"

"You will rise above all of them." Ashborn said seriously, "You are the true heir, Prince Jinwoo."

"They say I'm a mistress's child. How funny it is to be called a 'true heir.'"

Suddenly, darkness enveloped Jinwoo. He stepped back and looked over his surroundings. Everything was potch-black, not even a ray of light is present.

"Wh-What!?"

"This is my gift to you. I know you will use this power the way you believe in justice. See you later... Jinwoo." The late emperor's mask broke but only the bottom half of it was revealed. A satisfied smile appeared on his lips.

"Wait, I still have many questions to ask you!" Jinwoo ran to the late Emperor. He was about to reach out to him but his hand passed through his astral body. It was impossible to touch a ghost, after all.

"Don't worry, we'll meet again when the time is right. Take care, I believe in you."

Ashborn totally vanished after that, shadows devouring his body before he was swallowed whole by it. Jinwoo can't believe his eye, this must be a bad dream.

He was surprised to see his own arm being swallowed by the shadows.

"Shit, no!" He tries to struggle free but it was all futile. He was becoming one with the darkness. He lost consciousness, unable to break free from the madness.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: Blue Eyes

**CHAPTER 2**

The moment he opened his eyes, he was welcomed with the starry night skies.

His throat was dry, he feels weak and exhausted as well. What the hell happened?

He vaguely remembers the shadows that devoured him whole. He gasped upon remembering all of it. The late emperor, Ashborn appeared yet disappeared the next minute.

In two years, there would be a magical war that will destroy the kingdom. According to Ashborn, he was the only one who can save the kingdom's future.

"Was it a dream?" He mutters. His numbness starts to go away and he shivers upon the cold wind hitting on his bare skin.

He sat up and stared blankly at the open fields. He wonders what time it is already. It was already so dark that the only light present was the moon shine. The maids didn't even bother looking for him, as expected. Everyone wanted him as good as dead.

But he won't let that happen. The kingdom that Ashborn worked hard for will vanish if he dies.

Or maybe Ashborn is nothing but his imaginations. He was stuck between dreams and reality. Which one was which? What is real and not real?

He stood up, a bit dazed before he headed towards the palace.

Everyone was asleep and no one was present in the palace halls. He entered his room and closer the door with a soft thud.

He sighs, before lying on his comfy bed to go to sleep.

He was too exhausted to think properly.

The following day, streaks of warm sunlight passed by his window. He groans upon the light hitting his eyes, it was disturbing.

He slowly opened his eyelids and was welcomed with a major headache. What was happening to him?

Maybe a cold show could fix him up. He stood up and headed towards the bathroom. He relaxed when the droplets of water touched his bare skin. He looked too skinny though. He didn't like his body at all. He could rival a girl from the size of his waist. His bones were poking out of his flesh, telling the whole world how neglected he was.

He sighs, "How can I save the kingdom in this state? In fact, why should I even do it? I don't even belong here."

But something in Ashborn's words just kept telling him that he should fight. For the sake of the real Prince Jinwoo and Ashborn's kingdom.

He wraps the robe around his body and proceeded to see his reflection on the mirror.

"Holy shit..." Jinwoo cursed upon seeing his reflection.

"What happened to my eyes?! Damn." He stared intently at his own reflection. His eyes were the shade of light blue. Unlike his previous black eyes, this was like a miracle.

"Ahhhh! Ashborn bring me back my eyes!" He yelled to no one in particular. He looked like a madman.

He sat on his bed, his hair dripping from cool water droplets.

"What should I do?"

He decided to start his day by warming up again. He silently exercised in his room, he was glad no one was bothering him.

He was drenched in sweat after his 50th push up. He felt pathetic, the old him could do 300 push ups in ease.

After his exercise, he went down to grab something to eat. The maids didn't even bother bowing when they saw him and just do their jobs.

Jinwoo sat on the dining chair and waited for his food to be served.

The maids was slow in their jobs, it was annoying him a lot.

If only he could replace these servants with someone who actually cares for him. He was served the food after a while of waiting. He devoured his food in an instant.

While enjoying his time eating, his ears caught up sounds of soldiers marching.

The doors opened and revealed the royal troops with the messenger in front.

'What do they want?'

Jinwoo wiped his lips with the table napkin and placed it down on the table.

"Greetings Prince Sung Jinwoo," the messenger greeted him, "The empress demands to see you now, whether you are willing or not."

He clenched his fists under the table, "Then I shall humbly obey." He answered calmly, but something in his tone was odd.

The messenger nodded, "Then the royal knights and I will escort you to the main palace."

He had to eventually face the royal family soon, so he just quietly obliged with their orders. What does the Empress need to desperately seek for his audience?

They entered a magic-powered car, which had golden designs with the royal family's insignia. It was a while, the last time he rode this car was when he was 4 or something.

It was Jinwoo's first time to visit the capital and he was strucked with awe upon seeing the unique buildings he had never seen before.

"Why does the Empress want to see me?"

"The empress will tell you then."

Jinwoo just hated the aura this messenger guy was giving off. It was obvious that this guy doesn't favor him.

The big gates of the main palace of Skia Kingdom opened via magic when it sensed their presence. Jinwoo internally jaw drops upon seeing how tall and massively big the palace was.

In his simple attire, he walked out of the car and the royal troops escorted him on his way. His feet led him on his own. This body seems to memorize the palace already.

"Your Highness, Prince Sung Jinwoo is here to have your audience."

"Let him in." The Empress, Jinhyuk's mother, said cold-heartedly.

Jinwoo wore his emotionless face when he encountered the Empress face to face. A lot of bad memories about her came compiling in his head.

"I have a request for you, Prince Jinwoo."

The empress? Asking him a request? Unbelievable!

"Soon, my son will leave for war in the north front of our kingdom. Besides that, the west front is threatened by the major forces of the kingdom of destruction. You are well aware of the Kingdom of Destruction, aren't you not?"

"I am well aware, Your Highness."

"You will be in charge to lead the front in the west. Since you are a prince, it is your duty to protect the kingdom and its people."

It was obvious. The empress knows how weak the second prince is, yet they request for Prince Jinwoo to take lead.

It was almost as if they're telling him to die already. If this was the old Jinwoo, he couldn't possibly survive this war. This was instant death.

"When will the war take place?"

"Two weeks from now. You shall be prepared and take leave, it takes two days to arrive at the west region."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Jinwoo bowed before the empress as etiquette.

"Dismissed." The empress curtly ends the conversation, allowing Jinwoo to leave the room.

When Jinwoo stepped out, a nasty smile appeared on the Empress's face, "I should have said my final wishes to him."

Jinwoo didn't go home just yet. He looked for the royal library, only the royal family had the access to read these books. The guards recognized him and let him inside.

This was the library the old Prince would often visit when he was in the royal palace. He searched for the book and his eyes lightened up upon seeing what he was looking for.

He sat on the red sofa and flipped the book open.

The Kingdom of Destruction belonged to the 8 kingdoms of the country. They are well known for their powerful attack and defense. What makes them unique is that they breed monsters to be one of their troops in war. Monsters such as dragons, insects, and demons led their victories in war. The Skia Kingdom only contained of human mages that are fully skilled in both direct attacks and assasinations. Rare skills such as the mastery of long swords and manipulation of space and objects were their advantages in war.

The first prince had the skill to manipulate objects at his will. It was a skill that is only possessed by the royal blood. No other kingdoms can possess the same skills.

Other than the 8 kingdoms, there is a kingdom where the people are believed to be gods and goddesses. It was the only kingdom that went astray and led their own life. They didn't negotiate with others and prefer to hide themselves. No one actually knows what magic they use or what they look like. They were named by the people as the Rulers. Legends has it that they could wipe out all the 8 kingdoms with ease.

Jinwoo has to face a war for the first time in his life. He was always doing assassinations in his past life, this was entirely a new thing for him. He had to know the strengths and weaknesses of the kingdom of Destruction. He has to prove the world that he isn't some lowly prince rotting in the corner.

Two weeks were the time given to him to prepare. How heartless of the Empress, but regardless, he should train with all he got.

He chose a training ground near his palace and meditated on the grass fields. He took a deep breathe, concentrating on his magic power.

"I still don't understand what kind of power was given to me." He sighs and decided to rest for a bit. His body was sore from all the kicking and punching.

"I want a weapon."

He managed to find some weapons in the palace but all are long swords. He scrunches his nose at disappointment, wasn't there any shortswords here?

If he wanted to a buy a new one, it was going to cost him lots.

He noticed a cool sword being protected by a barrier. It was a blue and black longsword with dragon designs.

"Wow." Maybe he should give longswords a try. He reached for it and was amused at the beauty of the craft he's holding.

When he held the sword, it suddenly glowed a blinding blue color. Jinwoo closed his eyes from the immense light, when it disappeared, he looked at it again.

"What the?!"

The longswords became more shorter but it had the same features like before.

"A longsword became a shortsword?" Jinwoo was amazed. This world filled with magic is awesome.

He returned to the training grounds with a satisfied smile, he was ready to train and become stronger.

"You sensed it, didn't you?" a deep voice echoed in the dark cave. His voice was full of authority that all monsters bowed their heads in submission.

"Yes, our Lord."

An elder appeared by the side, "We have guessed that it is similar to first emperor of Skia Kingdom."

"So someone had already inherited is powers? Impossible! How may centuries has it been?"

"Our Lord, it is just an assumption. We are not sure that if Ashborn came back after being missing for so long. Besides, the Skia Kingdom already declared him as good as dead."

"I don't believe that!" The Sovereign of Destruction growled, causing a mild earthquake in the cave.

"How can the King of the Dead die?! THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! Ashborn is bound to interfere with out plans!"

"Rest still, Our Lord." the elder removed his cloak to reveal a face of a dragon, "We will make sure that he doesn't."

* * *


End file.
